


Courage

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Episode Related, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know, Alexander, some might say what you just did took a lot of courage,” Magnus said randomly a few minutes after his sweet, sweet Shadowhunter proclaimed he wasn't going anywhere.“Hmm?” Alec questioned, distracted as he sunk another ball in its intended pocket. “Wait, what?” He asked, bewildered as to what he'd done that required any type of courage.“And the fact that you don't even realize makes it that much more amazing.” Magnus said with a smile.“Magnus.” Alec groaned. “What did I do?”





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't been this nervous about posting something in years. For you guys that know what happened back in February, I am absolutely terrified to share anything I've written at the moment but I've decided I'm going to. I've kept up writing bits and pieces here and there while season 3a aired and now that its over, there's no point in these just sitting on my laptop, doing nothing. So, that's what this is, 10 episode related pieces for the 10 episodes that aired. All are written and will be posted within a few days of each other. 
> 
> Spoilers for 3x01, fyi.

“You know, Alexander, some might say what you just did took a lot of courage,” Magnus said randomly a few minutes after his sweet, sweet Shadowhunter proclaimed he wasn't going anywhere.

“Hmm?” Alec questioned, distracted as he sunk another ball in its intended pocket. “Wait, what?” He asked, bewildered as to what he'd done that required any type of courage.

“And the fact that you don't even realize makes it that much more amazing.” Magnus said with a smile.

“Magnus.” Alec groaned. “What did I do?”

“Darling.” Magnus started, his voice filled with pride. “You just kissed me.”

“Um, not to state the obvious but I do that all the time.” Alec explained with a frown.

“Uh uh, but do you always do it in such a public establishment?” Magnus asked, one elegant eyebrow raised in question. 

“What? I-oh.” Alec breathed out heavily as he stumbled to a halt, realizing that Magnus was right. That he'd just kissed another man in public. Alec suddenly felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him.

“Sweetheart, are you-?” Magnus began to ask but quickly found himself silenced by Alec's lips once again.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, eyes wide with joy. “I kissed you, here, in the bar, where anyone could see!”

“Yes, you did!” Magnus laughed as Alec lifted him far too easily and spun them both around where he stood. “Twice, in fact!”

“I didn't even, by the angel, I didn't even realize I'd done it! I wanted to kiss you, so I did!” Alec rambled and Magnus couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. His sweet Alexander. Just when he wasn't sure he could possibly love this boy anymore than he already did, he had to go and prove him wrong.

“And? How do you feel?” Magnus asked, stepping into Alec's space and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Free.” Alec whispered. “Happy. Alive. Magnus, thank you.”

“For what?” Magnus asked, curiously.

“I haven't gotten this far on my own. You have to know that. If I have the courage to kiss the man I love in a bar and not even realize I've done something that, that a few months ago wouldn't have been in the realm of possibility for me, you have to know that its because of you. You've helped me find my courage.” Alec said softly and Magnus had to swallow hard against the lump that had formed in his throat. Damn Alec and his way with words.

“I did nothing, you silly Shadowhunter. This? This is all you.” Magnus whispered as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss against the other mans lips. “But thank you for thinking I'm capable of such a thing.”

“You're capable of more than you know.” Alec said before he placed one more kiss on his lovers' lips. “Now, you ready for me to finish wiping the floor with your gorgeous ass at this game?” He asked with a smirk.

“My, my. Someone's suddenly cocky tonight.” Magnus teased with a smirk of his own.

“Confident, I think you mean. But later, yeah, I can be as cocky as you want then.” Alec said, grinning when Magnus seemed to choke slightly on the sip he'd just taken of his drink.

“Bring it on, Shadowhunter.” Magnus said, perfectly confident that no matter who won this round of pool, they'd both be winners before the night was over. With a gleam in his eye, he waved his hand subtly behind his back.

“MAGNUS!” Alec exclaimed, outrageously as the balls on the table all suddenly disappeared and Magnus knew he'd been caught. Oops? “You did that on purpose.” Alec accused, his eyes narrowed.

“Did I?” Magnus questioned. “Oh well. Perhaps we call it an early night then?” With a raised hand, the warlock opened a portal that would surely take them home.

“I was winning.” Alec pouted, as he reached out to grasp Magnus' waiting hand.

“Of course you were, darling but now this way, we both win.” Magnus said and Alec couldn't help but laugh as they stepped into the portal together. His boyfriend had no shame and truth be told, Alec was completely okay with that. After all, this way, they both won. Hopefully repeatedly all night long. Thank Raziel for his stamina rune. It had never come in more handy than since he'd met Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Still completely terrified to post but I've gotten far too many wonderful comments in the last 3 months to continue hiding.


End file.
